


Just twenty minutes

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Backstage, M/M, Quickies, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno feels aroused and he wants Jun, just that there are only 20 minutes backstage till the show goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just twenty minutes

Ohno looked at Jun. He breathed in deeply. Something in him was twitching. He loved how the sweat was running down Jun’s neck. He loved how the drops found their way down the soft skin Jun had. 

He felt the heat rising in him when he thought how Jun looked at him right before on stage. Ohno looked at the clock. First Aiba’s solo, then Nino’s, that meant he had twenty minutes. Ohno rushed up to Jun and took his hand. “Come,” he only said, pulling the other along. 

Jun was surprised, but he didn’t ask much. Ohno looked around. They stood right behind a hallstand where their costumes for part two were on. Ohno pressed Jun against the wall and started kissing him fiercely. It was untypically him, but Jun just looked too hot for him. 

Jun broke the kiss and looked at the other in disbelieve. “What are you doing Satoshi?” 

“We only have twenty minutes,” Ohno just said before he started opening Jun’s pants. 

“Here, now?” Jun complained half-heartedly. Ohno could see that the other wanted it like he did. 

Ohno smiled at him. He let his hand wander into Jun’s pants to brush over the other’s growing erection. He grabbed Jun’s cock and started stroking it. Jun leaned against the wall. His breathe got faster. He pressed his hands into Ohno’s shoulders. 

“I love the face you make while making out,” Ohno grinned. He knew he’d get the revenge afterwards, but for now he enjoyed teasing the other a little. “Turn round,” he finally whispered. 

Jun did like he was told. He brushed Jun’s pants down to his knees and started stroking over Jun’s butt teasingly. “Hurry,” Jun pleaded. 

Ohno smiled at that. He kneaded Jun’s butt before he started looking round. “One moment,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Jun’s cheek. He rushed to the table and grabbed the body lotion on there. 

He stepped back to Jun and rubbed himself against the other’s back. Jun bit on his lips, he was aroused, Ohno knew this face so well and he loved that so much. 

Ohno poured some lotion on his fingers and started brushing over Jun’s hole before he inserted one finger. It didn’t take Jun much time to adjust to the intrusion. He started rocking against Ohno faster than he expected and he could add another one. 

He started scissoring them. Ohno loved Jun’s little moans he already made. “Ready?” Ohno then said. He got impatient and they had only a short time left. 

Jun nodded at him. His cheeks were blushed. The heat let some more sweat running down Jun’s cheek and neck. It made Ohno almost going crazy. He unzipped his pants and pulled it just a little bit down. He stepped closer and pressed his arousal against Jun. “Do you want it?” Ohno grinned. 

“I am going to kill you if you don’t go on now, Satoshi. I swear to kill you,” Jun sounded desperate, but Ohno knew it wasn’t just a joke. He’d probably not kill him, but there would be a punishment. 

Ohno stroked over Jun’s butt once more, before he pressed his cock against the other’s hole. He slipped in easily. Ohno rested for a moment. Both were already panting heavily. “Move,” Jun pressed out. 

Ohno didn’t need a second invitation. He started moving in Jun. Slowly first, but then more fiercely. He felt his cock slipping in and out. It was an amazing feeling, like always when he did it with the other, but this half public place made it something different. 

Ohno moved faster when he felt his heat rising up. The tension got almost unbearable and he started rocking against the other with more power. He could hear Jun’s silent moans, and he knew he had found that certain spot which let Jun almost going insane. “Oh-chan,” Jun whined. 

Ohno smiled. He bit softly into Jun’s shoulder and bent a little forward to kiss down the other’s neck. He let his hand wander down Jun’s chest till he reached the other’s belly. He let his hand resting there for a bit till Jun took Ohno’s hand and guided it to his own arousal. 

Ohno laughed a little. He took the other’s erection into his hand and started stroking him in the rhythm with his thrusts. They were both almost over the limit, Ohno could see that in Jun expression, and his own climax was almost reached. 

When Jun clenched around him, Ohno came. He breathed out deeply and rested for a moment till he brought Jun to his high with some fast strokes. 

Ohno kissed the other softly. “Wow,” he just whispered. 

“Yes,” he smiled and kissed Ohno again. “And now get clean before the other’s come and we need to be on stage again,” Jun added, still panting a little.


End file.
